


И позади остались бури

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, Jealous Stephen Strange, M/M, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Protective Natasha Romanov, Science Bros, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Танос повержен, все его действия обращены, а в жизни Мстителей началась новая глава.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 19





	1. Победа

— Ты справился, Тони.

— Мы справились. Да, — устало улыбнулся тот.

У Брюса и Вонга отвисли челюсти, а остальные лишь недоумённо переглядывались, только Питер воспринимал разговор как нечто само собой разумеющееся.

— В конце концов, ты сам сказал, что таков будет тот единственный шанс из четырнадцати миллионов шестисот двадцати пяти вероятностей.

Очевидно, Тони множество раз прокручивал в голове сказанные на Титане слова — цеплялся за них, потому что только так у них была надежда.

— Ну, вообще-то, когда я отдал Таносу камень, вероятностей оставалось ещё около четырёх с половиной миллионов.

— И всё же мы вытянули свой единственный счастливый билетик. Если когда-нибудь разорюсь, непременно начну играть в лотереи — не пропадать же такой удачливости!

— И проиграешь последние штаны.

— Думаешь, меня это остановит?

— Да уж, такая вещь, как смирение, твоему пониманию недоступна.

— Если бы я умел смиряться, док, ты бы здесь сейчас не стоял.

— Верно, — кивнул Стефан, улыбаясь самым краешком губ.

— Кто-нибудь, объясните, что произошло? — вклинился как всегда энергичный Питер, когда решил, что момент подходящий. — Я помню, что мы были на Титане, и… Ой! Мистер Старк! — Питер подскочил на месте, как ужаленный, и бросился к своему наставнику. — Мистер Старк! Ваша рана! Вы…

Только теперь Питер заметил, что Старк в другой одежде, с изрядно поседевшими волосами и заметно постаревшим лицом.

— Всё нормально, Питер. Та рана давно зажила. Нам удалось повернуть вспять время и вернуть всё, как должно быть. Кроме себя, правда.

Стефан смотрел на Мстителей — и видел годы их борьбы и страданий, всю застарелую боль, струпьями покрывавшую их души. Он расправил плечи, вытянул вперёд руку и призвал из перчатки Таноса поблескивающий Глаз Агамото. Мстители напряглись, Капитан уже подался было вперёд, но Тони остановил его рукой.

— Что ты делаешь, док?

— Возвращаю украденное время, — улыбнулся Верховный Маг и прежде, чем кто-либо успел что-то понять, сделал несколько пассов руками, а затем повернул против часовой стрелки возникший в воздухе зеленоватый рунный круг.

— Какого чёрта? — раздался ворчливый голос, затем возглас, глухой стук и стон.

— Мистер Старк! — бросился Питер к упавшему мужчине и с ужасом воззрился на открывшуюся рану. — Что вы сделали, доктор?!

— Я же сказал: вернул украденное время, — невозмутимо отозвался Стефан и сам торопливо присел рядом, не обращая внимания на растерянных людей вокруг. — В таком состоянии мы его до больницы не довезём. Нужно остановить кровотечение. Тони, ты меня слышишь? Ляг на землю, мне нужно осмотреть твою рану.

— Не припоминаю, чтобы пил с вами на брудершафт, док.

— Если бы у меня под рукой сейчас был алкоголь, я бы предпочёл использовать его для дезинфекции твоей раны. Лежи и дай мне посмотреть.

— Танос…

— Всё уже позади. Танос повержен и Вселенная спасена.

— Почему я этого не помню?

— Потому что в нынешней реальности для него нет места. А теперь будь так любезен, Тони, заткнись.

И случилось невероятное: Тони смолк.

Стефан привычным жестом поддёрнул рукава повыше, посмотрел на дрожащие пальцы и сосредоточился. Дрожь прошла, и он приступил к осмотру раны.

Вокруг потерянно озирались остальные Мстители. Стефану предстояло сделать много объяснений, но сейчас среди всех задач была одна приоритетная.

Капитан Америка присел рядом, немного оттесняя растерянного и обеспокоенного Паучка.

\- Я могу что-то сделать, чтобы помочь?

\- Да, - отозвался доктор. - Вы можете не мешать. И вызовите сюда уже кого-нибудь. Тут нужна квалифицированная помощь.

Капитан коротко кивнул, отошёл на несколько шагов, разыскивая у себя какое-нибудь средство связи.

В больницу Тони Старк прибыл в критическом состоянии, а ушёл оттуда через четыре дня, на своих ногах и жутко ругаясь.


	2. Балансирование

Тони даже не вздрагивает, когда Стрэндж выходит из портала посреди его кабинета, только отрывает на секунду взгляд от экрана и взмахивает рукой:

— Привет, док!

— Здравствуй, Старк, — отвечает Стрэндж и, не дожидаясь приглашения, занимает гостевое кресло.

Тони поглощён происходящим на экране. Судя по доносящимся приглушённым звукам, это какое-то видео с места происшествия. Когда раздаются выстрелы, Тони хмурится, ругается сквозь зубы и приказывает в пространство:

— Пятница, дай изображение, что там происходит.

— Да, босс.

— Старк, оставь его в покое, — закатывает глаза Стрэндж, когда Тони разворачивает проекцию с камер паучьего костюма. — Носишься с ним, как курица с яйцом. Он взрослый парень, разберётся.

Тони бросает на него короткий хмурый взгляд и возвращается к проекции.

— Знаю я, как он разбирается, док. Лезет на рожон, не рассчитывает силы, рискует жизнью почём зря, выпендривается, отпускает шуточки к месту и не к месту…

— И кого же мне это напоминает, — Стрэндж изображает глубокую задумчивость. — Погоди-ка… на рожон лезет, да? Шуточки отпускает. И себя не бережёт, когда спасает других. Ну просто словесный портрет Железного Человека.

Стрэндж смотрит скептически.

— Глупости. Я не суюсь под пули, чтобы кого-то героически спасти, если это можно сделать по-другому. Я всегда просчитываю варианты. И не теряю концентрации, когда открываю рот.

— То есть твоё фирменное острословие не результат направленной мыслительной деятельности?

— Скорее, её побочный продукт. Входит в стандартную комплектацию костюма Железного Человека.

Стрэндж на это только головой качает.

— И пока будешь в тюрьме, подумай хорошенько, стоило ли оно того! — доносится голос Питера с голопроекции.

Тони облегчённо выдыхает и сворачивает изображение.

— Эти морализаторские ремарки он тоже у тебя позаимствовал?

— Я его этому не учил, — быстро возражает Тони, на что Стрэндж лишь фыркает.

— Главную роль в обучении, Старк, играют зеркальные нейроны. Дети перенимают то, что видят. То, что ты им говоришь, имеет второстепенное значение.

— Никогда не считал себя хорошим примером для подражания, — кривится Тони, отводя взгляд.

— Тем не менее, ты кумир для миллионов подростков, Тони, — голос Стрэнджа смягчается. — И я бы не сказал, что это плохо.

Тони хмурится.

— Их кумир не я, а Железный Человек. Ну, знаешь, летающий костюм, крутые примочки, всякие пушки-ракеты — вот это всё. Они не подражают Тони Старку.

— Мы оба знаем, что есть как минимум один мальчишка, который подражает. Просто Тони Старка мало кто знает. Не смотри на меня так, ты понял, что я имею в виду. Ты подпустил Паркера к себе, позволил ему себя узнать — и вот результат. Не разочарование, Тони. Восхищение. Парень из кожи вон лезет, лишь бы ты им гордился. Ему важно твоё мнение.

Тони морщится и отворачивает голову, и зрелище смущённого Старка немало веселит Стрэнджа. Но смеяться над мужчиной он не хочет, а потому переводит тему:

— Как вы с ним познакомились?

Тони хватается за его вопрос, как утопающий за соломинку:

— Пятница как-то в новостных сводках подбросила мне видео. Парень засветился на Ютубе. Геройствовал в самодельном костюме. Кстати сказать, паутина — его собственная разработка, я лишь немного её улучшил и отрегулировал систему подачи. При первой встрече он жутко нервничал, отпирался. Спорил со мной! Нет, ты представь: он мне условия выставил!.. Чему ты ухмыляешься?

— Старк, интереса ради посмотри как-нибудь себя в записи, когда рассказываешь о мальчишке.

— Это зачем ещё?

— Узнаешь, наконец, как выглядит гордый сыном любящий отец.

— Иди к чёрту, Стрэндж!

— А я что, ошибся адресом?

Тони меряет его свирепым взглядом, резко поднимается и направляется к кофемашине. Пока кофе готовится, спрашивает:

— Будешь?

— Предпочитаю чай. Тибетский высокогорный крупнолистовой.

Если Стрэндж и удивляется, когда Тони достаёт из шкафчика железную баночку настоящего тибетского чая, то виду не подаёт. Только благодарит, когда ароматный горячий напиток оказывается перед ним на столе.

Тони умеет быть по-настоящему внимательным к людям. Но чтобы заметить это, необходимо проявлять внимательность самому.

— Зачем ты пришёл, док? — спрашивает Тони, усаживаясь с кофе напротив.

Лицо его серьёзно, а ровный тон не оставляет места для манёвра.

— Формально — сообщить тебе, что ткань времени восстанавливается, так что об аномалиях можно не беспокоиться. Вмешательство Таноса в судьбу мира ликвидировано без последствий.

— А на самом деле?

Стрэндж вздыхает и пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю. Поговорить? Всё же не так часто мне доводится свести знакомство с действительно умным человеком. Только постарайся не раздуться от гордости ещё больше, чем есть, боюсь, даже твой нанокостюм не перенесёт такого давления.

— Это очень гибкие технологии, — доверительно сообщает ему Тони.

— У любой гибкости есть предел прочности.

— Ты прав. Если бы я дал примерить свой костюм тебе, его целостность точно оказалась бы под угрозой.

Стрэндж прищуривается, сканируя Тони взглядом, будто примеряется, и парирует:

— Не моя вина, что ты проектируешь костюмы для карликов, Старк. Может, пора расширить ростовую линейку?

— Когда миром станут править великаны, я подумаю над этим. А пока можешь попробовать втиснуться в Халкбастер.

— Это та огромная броня, на которой чувство вкуса отказало тебе окончательно? Нет, спасибо.

— И это мне говорит косплеер, таскающий на своих плечах шмотку с зачатками разума, не имея представления, что ею движет.

— Это тебе говорит человек, костюм которого никогда не нападал на своего владельца.

— Мой костюм, — ехидно парирует Тони, — хотя бы не решает за меня, что мне делать.

Плащ оскорблённо вскидывается и уже готовится кинуться к обидчику, но его останавливает короткий взмах руки.

— Это лишь значит, Старк, что у тебя одним помощником меньше.

— Разумное оружие? Спасибо, это мы уже проходили, — передёргивает плечами Тони.

— А кто говорил об оружии? Впрочем, у тебя ведь всё сводится именно к этому, да? К оружию?

Взгляд Тони тяжелеет.

— Что, раз с нейрохирургией пришлось завязать, решил в психологи податься, чтобы звание доктора не пропадало?

Мужчины смотрят друг другу в глаза добрую минуту. Ни один из них не намеревался бить по больному, но привычка обоих язвить и острословить сыграла с ними теперь злую шутку. И всё же спустя минуту скрещенные взгляды распадаются, и оба спорщика чуть слышно расслабленно выдыхают.

— Я действительно не вполне понимаю, как устроен Плащ Левитации, Старк. Но это не значит, что я не могу на него полагаться.

Стрэндж говорит это примирительным тоном, и Тони в свою очередь опускает щиты:

— Ну да. Роуди тоже едва ли понимает, как работает костюм, — хмыкает он, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

Стрэндж прослеживает взглядом плавное, по-кошачьи изящное движение, непринуждённую позу. Старк знает себе цену и умеет выглядеть королём.

Он и свой алый с золотом костюм носит, точно королевскую мантию. Но власть, которой он обладает, не снилась ни одному королю в истории человечества. Впрочем, именно власть Тони не слишком заботит, зато его стремление всё вокруг себя контролировать порой создаёт проблемы.

Как человек, не контролирующий собственные пальцы, Стрэндж знает про контроль достаточно, чтобы понимать всю его бессмысленность. С другой стороны, у каждого из них свой собственный способ справляться с реальностью.

Стрэндж чуть улыбается.

— Вот видишь, не так это и стыдно — чего-то не знать.

А Старк скалится в ответ:

— Если ты думаешь, что я так просто оставлю попытки изучить твою магию, то подумай ещё, док.

Стрэндж закатывает глаза и едва сдерживает ответную ухмылку.

Право, если бы такая малость могла остановить Тони Старка от его затеи, он был бы разочарован.


	3. На обломках

— Слушай, а птицу полёта пониже ты не мог найти для своей необременительной просьбы? — скептично косится Тони на гостя и, махнув рукой, стремительно выходит из комнаты.

— Не обращайте внимания на его слова, доктор, уверен, Тони уже отправился исполнять вашу просьбу. Хоть он и говорит колкости, но никогда не отказывает в помощи, просто оказывает её в своей манере, — дружелюбно улыбается Стив.

Доктор окидывает его взглядом, полным высокомерного удивления. Пальцы, держащие чашку с чаем, барабанят по фарфоровой поверхности, выдавая раздражение.

— Вообще-то я в курсе специфических манер мистера Старка и ваших советов отнюдь не искал, мистер Роджерс.

Стив стушёвывается. Сам когда-то сильно обманувшийся в Тони, он хотел, чтобы другие люди видели Тони таким, какой он есть, а не засранцем, которым он пытается казаться. То, что кто-то может без посторонней помощи разглядеть за язвительностью Тони его добрые намерения, Стив частенько упускает.

Почему-то становится стыдно.

— Простите, если я вас обидел. Я по опыту знаю, как иногда трудно бывает правильно понять Тони, и просто хотел, чтобы вы не думали о нём плохо.

— То, что вы называете опытом, на деле значит лишь, что вы недостаточно проницательны, мистер Роджерс. Понять Старка гораздо легче, чем вы представляете. Насколько я знаю, с мистером Беннером и мистером Паркером он довольно легко находит общий язык. Смею предположить, что и я понимаю его достаточно хорошо, а потому не нуждаюсь в переводчиках, тем более из числа тех, кто сам Старка понять не в состоянии.

Стив отчётливо чувствует антипатию к сидящему перед ним человеку. И дело даже не в его словах или интонациях, с которыми он читает ему эту отповедь. Стив из лучших побуждений хотел помочь Тони построить мостик взаимопонимания с ещё одним человеком — видит Бог, Тони нуждается в друзьях, — но внезапно оказалось, что мостик уже построен, и он кажется крепче, чем его собственный — неосторожно когда-то сожжённый и с большим трудом наведённый вновь. В глубине души Стива поднимается какая-то мерзкая, удушливая волна. Стив знает, что он должен порадоваться за друга, но вместо этого пытается лишь подавить неприятное чувство. Ревность. Глупая и нелепая, ведь Тони ему не принадлежит, и вообще Стива никогда не задевало, что с кем-то другим Тони ладит гораздо лучше, но почему-то именно доктор и его отповедь заставляют Стива острее осознать, как часто и сильно сам он на счёт Тони ошибался.

Почему-то Стив видит в докторе угрозу — преграду, помеху между ним и Тони.

Время показывает Стиву, что не зря.

— Привет, Тони! Как ты насчёт сходить на бейсбольный матч?

— Прости, Стив, я занят, уже договорился с доком.

— Тони… Я ведь даже не сказал ещё, когда матч.

— Эм… Ну… В ближайшее время, думаю, я буду занят так или иначе. Хочу уговорить дока на пару экспериментов. Если повезёт и я смогу понять, как работают его порталы, кто знает… Человечество давно мечтает о телепортах.

— Что ж, удачи. Сходим как-нибудь в другой раз.

— Да, ага, как-нибудь. Пока, Стив.

В те немногочисленные разы, когда Стиву удавалось застать Тони на базе, он, как правило, пил с доктором кофе. Точнее, кофе пил один Тони, доктор же неизменно сидел с чашкой чая, запасы которого с недавних пор на базе выросли в разы — высшие сорта со всего мира. Доктор здоровался с ним неизменно вежливо, но держался здесь так свойски, что у Стива создавалось впечатление, будто именно он, первый Мститель, на базе Мстителей — гость, а доктор здесь за жильца и хозяина.

Разумеется, Стив понимает, что это лишь его воображение, но поведение Тони никак не помогает развеять иллюзию.

— А, Стив! Привет! Тебе сделать кофе или будешь чай? Пятница уже заказала нам с доком суши, но ты ещё можешь дополнить заказ.

— Спасибо, но я, пожалуй, разогрею себе вчерашнюю пасту.

Не то чтобы Стиву не хотелось деликатесов японской кухни, но он чувствует потребность утвердить свою принадлежность этому месту. Да и голодные годы юности намертво вбили в него необходимость доедать оставшееся.

— Как знаешь, — бросает Тони и поворачивается к доктору, возвращаясь к прерванной беседе, ничего общего не имеющей ни с порталами, ни с наукой. Он рассказывает о палладии и операции, когда из его груди извлекали шрапнель. Стив невольно прислушивается — он знает историю в общих чертах, но только теперь узнаёт, что реактор, когда-то сделавший из Тони Старка Железного Человека, был и спасителем, и палачом. Стив задумывается на минутку, что было бы, окажись операция неуспешной, и на языке его горчит от этой мысли. Сколько всего пошло бы по-другому. И очень вероятно, что «по-другому» подразумевает куда худший сценарий, чем пройденный ими за эти годы путь. Стив никогда об этом не задумывается и не говорит вслух, но он не дурак, и прекрасно понимает, что деятельность Мстителей обходится Тони недёшево даже по меркам его необъятного состояния, не говоря уж обо всех его разработках — у Мстителей самое передовое снаряжение в мире, может быть, кроме Ваканды.

Впрочем, будь у Тони доступ к вакандским технологиям, и вполне возможно, что его гениальный ум довёл бы проект «Альтрон» до реализации, как было задумано. Сейчас, когда позади война с Таносом, Стив начинает понимать, что Тони просто видел ситуацию наперёд.

Впрочем, история, как известно, не знает слова «если». Альтрон стал самым разрушительным детищем Тони, а Таноса они всё же совместно одолели и вернули к жизни половину жителей Вселенной. И вклад Тони в эту победу неоценим.

— Да, я знаком с доктором Чо, — тем временем кивает Тони Стрэндж, — она первоклассный специалист, но если бы о твоём случае стало известно мне, я непременно бы за него взялся.

Глаза доктора зажигаются каким-то опасным, маниакальным блеском, от которого Стив едва не ёжится, но Тони только хохочет в ответ, весело, будто услышал отличную шутку.

— О, не сомневаюсь. Но ты же вроде по части нейрохирургии?

Тони не говорит «был» — и это определённо что-то значит для Стрэнджа. Много значит, потому что выражение его лица неуловимо меняется, становится почти нежным.

— По специализации — да, но и операции на сердце мне делать доводилось.

— Вам, врачам, лишь бы поковыряться у кого-нибудь в нутре, — притворно ворчит Тони.

— Не больше, чем тебе, Тони, покопаться в каком-нибудь мудрёном механизме. Разве, по сути, это не одно и то же?

— Механизмы, по крайней мере, не грозят истечь кровью на операционном столе, — хмыкает тот, но в целом он скорее согласен с доктором.

Эти двое говорят на одном языке — языке сарказма, циничности и самоуверенности напоказ.

Впрочем, Стив знает, что это поверхностное суждение, потому что главное всегда прячется в подтексте.

— Так что, ты не доверил бы мне своё раненое сердце?

— Как знать, док. Ты бы достаточно бережно к нему отнёсся?

— Сохранил бы в лучшем виде, — кивает Стрэндж и ехидно щурится. — Держал бы в хрустальном сосуде и любовался вечерами в свете луны.

— Оу, док, да ты романтик! После такого признания я просто обязан вырвать своё сердце из груди и вручить его тебе на веки вечные.

— Фу, Старк, нет, ты заляпаешь мне плащ кровью, а он терпеть не может стирку.

— Ну вот, Стрэндж, я готов был отдать тебе своё сердце, а ты его разбил. Оставлю своим лечащим специалистом доктора Чо, она знает, какой бальзам лить на мои раны, — патетично прижимает руки к груди Тони.

— Разумеется, — кивает Стрэндж, откинувшись на спинку стула и соединив кончики пальцев. Они обмениваются долгими взглядами, но стоит Тони отвернуться, как Стрэндж делает неуловимое движение пальцами и проваливается прямо сквозь пол. Вернее, через портал.

— Ах ты ж засранец! — восклицает Тони одновременно досадливо и азартно. — Пятница! Ты успела засечь изменения?

— Простите, босс, только несколько общих параметров. Точных данных по-прежнему нет, — отвечает искин виноватым, как чудится Стиву, голосом.

— Доктор любит уходить по-английски, — хмыкает Тони, глядя на Стива, и качает головой.

— Я так понимаю, что на благо науки он трудиться отказывается, — улыбается в ответ Стив.

— Сказал, что я могу засекать и измерять его порталы, сколько мне влезет, когда он появляется здесь, но специально мне на потеху создавать их не будет. Я велел Пятнице отслеживать порталы по всей базе, но результаты пока так себе: док взял манеру вываливаться и проваливаться в порталы и тут же их закрывать, так что открыты они бывают не дольше секунды, что даже для Пятницы чрезвычайно мало. Я пытался проследить систему его появлений в разных частях базы, чтобы определить зоны повышенного внимания, но он в них никогда не перемещается. Придётся поработать над скоростью активации сканирования…

В этот момент над местом, где сидел Стрэндж, открывается портал, и на пол с громким стуком выпадает стул — уже без седока. Стул ещё не успевает решить, опрокинуться ему или остаться стоять, как портал с тихим хлопком исчезает.

— Новых данных собрать не удалось, — всё тем же виноватым голосом информирует босса искин, но Тони только отмахивается — это и без неё очевидно.

— Кажется, ты этим наслаждаешься.

— Ну… — не спорит Тони, — это интересные кошки-мышки. До поры. Но ему самому рано или поздно надоест, и я своего добьюсь.

Тони говорит со спокойной убеждённостью, и Стиву она хорошо знакома. Так Тони когда-то верил и в него. Сейчас они с Тони снова общаются, но слов вроде «это же кэп» от него теперь никто не слышит.

Когда-то Стив недостаточно верил в Тони, чтобы быть с ним откровенным. Теперь Тони никогда не будет полностью доверять ему.

Стив признаёт, что это справедливо. Но от этого не менее горько.


	4. Проверка

Когда Наташа входит в гостиную, то видит Тони и Стрэнджа, увлечённых разговором. Доктор сидит в кресле, потягивает чай из маленькой фарфоровой пиалы и внимательно следит за Старком, пока тот меряет шагами пространство вокруг гостя, бурно взмахивает руками и что-то с энтузиазмом вещает.

— Нет, серьёзно, док! Только представь: он мне, самому Тони Старку, ведущему специалисту планеты в области энергетики, доказывает, что размер такого источника питания не может быть меньше портативной домашней электростанции! А то, что моя Башня годами питается от дугового реактора, который меньше, чем у этого индюка портмоне, это как? Кстати, отвратительное портмоне! Я готов записаться в ряды Гринписа, лишь бы кожу бедных зверюшек не использовали для создания подобного убожества.

— Ну, ты ведь объяснил ему, как он не прав, — отвечает Стрэндж с тонкой усмешкой на губах, и это выглядит так, будто доктор сам был бы не против поставить несчастного на место.

Если этих двоих что и объединяло, так это лютая нетерпимость к глупцам и некомпетентным специалистам. И если над первыми просто потешались, то вторых стремились уничтожить. Не сказать, чтобы Наташе претили их убеждения.

— Я обрисовал ему вкратце концепцию дугового реактора, на что мне было заявлено, будто это всё фантазия и в реальности существовать не может. Нет, ну серьёзно! Я даже переспросил, знает ли он, как меня зовут.

— И чем кончился ваш разговор? Ты вышвырнул парня в окно?

— Если бы, — вздохнул Тони, определённо сожалея в этот момент о своей гуманности. — Просто сказал министру: если он в следующий раз захочет выставить себя меньшим идиотом, подсунув мне своего протеже, пусть пришлёт дрессированную обезьяну. С ней мне точно удастся о чём-нибудь поговорить. Может, меня всё же тонко потроллили, как считаешь? Ну невозможно же в наши дни не знать о дуговом реакторе!

— Помнишь Эйнштейна? — хмыкает Стрэндж.

Тони передёргивает плечами:

— Страшно представить себе такую бесконечность.

Наташа решает, что это вполне подходящий момент, чтобы дать о себе знать:

— Привет, мальчики. Мне жаль прерывать вашу беседу о возвышенном, но, Тони, Брюс просит тебя срочно к нему подняться. Хочет тебе что-то показать.

— Это точно был Брюс, а не Халк? Он мог скинуть сообщение или передать через Пятницу.

— Я проходила мимо лаборатории, заглянула, чтобы поприветствовать, и Брюс попросил. Думаю, его голова сейчас слишком занята тем гениальным проектом, ради которого он тебя и зовёт.

Тони бросил неуверенный взгляд на Стрэнджа:

— Это, конечно, ненадолго, но…

— Я составлю твоему гостю компанию, Старк. Если он не против, — Наташа улыбнулась краешком губ.

Стрэндж кивнул:

— Почту за честь. Ступай, Тони, я подожду.

Тони закатил глаза и фыркнул:

— Честное слово, док, из какого ты века? Не скучайте тут, детишки, папочка обернётся мигом.

— Итак, доктор, что привело вас сюда сегодня? — приветливо улыбается Наташа, когда Тони оказывается за дверью.

— Ничего особенного. Просто заглянул в гости, тем более, что меня звали.

— У Верховного Мага Земли так много свободного времени, чтобы развеивать скуку нашего героического миллиардера?

— У Мстителей, когда мир не одолевают катастрофы и пришельцы, его вроде как тоже предостаточно.

— Очко в вашу пользу.

— Я с вами не соревнуюсь, мисс Романофф. Перечислить вам, на какие темы мы с Тони успели поговорить?

— Зачем мне это?

— Разве не для этого вы решили здесь остаться? Определить, что связывает меня и Тони Старка?

— Это Тони вам сказал?

— Нет, что вы. О вас он мне сказал: “Она прирождённая шпионка, так что держи ухо востро”.

— О, — Наташа невольно морщится, — кто бы сомневался.

— А ещё: “Более надёжного тайника для своих секретов ты не найдёшь”.

От второго заявления Наташа недоумённо моргает.

— Ну что ж, для первого и второго у Тони есть основания.

— Так что вам рассказать?

— С чего вы взяли, что я хочу от вас что-то услышать?

— Ну, вы определённо не в чае заинтересованы. На ЩИТ вы больше не работаете, да и досье на меня наверняка уже там есть. Чем ещё может быть вызван ваш интерес к моей персоне?

— Допустим. И что, вы так запросто ответите мне на все вопросы?

— В разумных пределах, мисс Романофф. О том, что касается Тони, я расскажу только то, что он сам бы вам рассказал.

— Пытаетесь показать мне, что Тони вам верит?

— Вам-то он недостаточно доверяет.

— Полагаю, что так, — Наташа с вызовом вздёргивает подбородок и переходит в наступление. — Только это не значит, что я не сверну вам шею или не перережу глотку, если вы ему навредите.

— Трогательная забота. Вы бы самого Тони о ней в известность поставили.

— Это я решу как-нибудь без вашей помощи.

— Безусловно. Когда захотите, чтобы Тони наконец начал вам верить.

В голосе Стрэнджа ни упрёка, ни вызова, ни насмешки. Он просто констатирует это как данность, и Наташа невольно задумывается над его словами. Что-то в них цепляет, заставляет представить, а как бы это было, если бы они с Тони перестали настороженно кружить вокруг друг друга, и смутная тоска тянет в ней какую-то тонкую ноту.

Наташе правда хотелось, чтобы Тони перестал смотреть на неё как на перебежчицу, даже не так — как на ту, кто никогда не будет на его стороне по-настоящему. Вопрос был только в том, возможно ли этого добиться, оставаясь таким же другом для Стива, или доверие одного по умолчанию исключало доверие другого. Подводить Стива она ни за что не станет, но неужели это само по себе означает подвести Тони?

В конце концов, они дороги ей оба. Разница лишь в том, что Тони никак не может забыть ей прошлое, а со Стивом у них прошлого, которое следовало бы забыть, просто нет.

— Вы так смело рассуждаете, доктор. Уверены, что настолько хорошо его знаете, чтобы судить?

— Судить я не берусь, мисс Романофф. Это неблагодарное занятие. А что касается моих знаний… На Титане я видел миллионы вариантов развития событий. Практически в каждом из них Тони погибал, защищая кого-то ценой своей жизни: Паркера, меня, Брюса Беннера, Роджерса… вас. Он умирал, защищая как совершенно незнакомых ему людей, так и близких, так что это, конечно, не показатель. Но ещё я видел его глаза в те моменты, когда защитить вас он не успевал.

Стрэндж смолкает, делает глоток чая и больше ничего не прибавляет к сказанному. Наташа не настаивает. Она стоит перед магом, с комом в горле, и пытается осознать услышанное.

Миллионы вселенных, где Тони умирал. Миллионы вселенных, где пытался защитить всех, и терпел поражение. Миллионы вселенных, где он оплакивал её смерть.

Кем нужно быть, что увидеть всё это, и не сойти с ума?

— Как вы..? — Наташа не знает, как закончить. Как о таком спросить.

Стрэндж пожимает плечами, но теперь Наташа смотрит внимательнее. Теперь она видит, сколько в этой невозмутимости — истинной выдержки.

— Не скажу, что обошлось без последствий. Но у каждого из нас своя ноша. На ваших плечах тоже немалый груз, но вы с ним как-то живёте. Это, в принципе, то, что делает каждый — как-то живёт. И Тони тоже.

Ещё несколько минут назад Наташин слух царапало слышать имя Старка из уст этого совершенно постороннего человека. Сейчас же ей кажется, что у него на это прав больше, чем у неё самой.

— Поэтому вы бываете здесь так часто? Это ваше “последствие”? Вы так много раз смотрели на его самоотверженность, что…

— Мисс Романофф, — мягко перебивает её Стрэндж. — Я похож на жертву посттравматического синдрома? Магам вроде меня приходится время от времени смотреть варианты будущего, и это всегда непросто, но у нас есть определённая защита от аффекта. Когда я говорил, что миллионы раз видел смерть Тони, это не подразумевало, будто я проникся к нему какими-то особенными чувствами. Но что я сделал, так это выяснил, что он из себя представляет как человек. Увиденное вызвало во мне симпатию и интерес, не более того. Всё остальное в наших отношениях — результат общения.

— Почему вы так откровенно рассказываете мне об всём этом?

— Потому что для вас это важно? Знать, каково моё отношение к Тони. Быть уверенной, что я не причиню ему зла.

— Вы так легко об этом говорите, что это невольно вызывает сомнения в вашей искренности.

— Вы вольны сомневаться в моих словах, но правда в том, что я не считаю нужным что-то усложнять. Увиливание от прямых ответов и хождение вокруг да около слишком часто приводят к недопониманию. К чему нам это, если мы оба всего лишь желаем Тони добра?

Наташа, совершенно обезоруженная тихим, доверительным тоном, прямым долгим взглядом, очевидной доброжелательностью, смотрит на Стрэнджа несколько минут. Затем усмехается, садится напротив, придвигает чистую чашку и наливает себе чай. Делает глоток и одобрительно мычит.

— Действительно вкусно.

— Разумеется. Настоящий, прямиком из Тибета, — довольно кивает Стрэндж.

Наташа пьёт чай и продолжает исподволь изучать доктора взглядом. Тот, кажется, не против столь пристального внимания. Он не тушуется, не ёрзает и, кажется, вообще никак на него не реагирует.

— Спрашивайте уже, мисс Романофф, — в какой-то момент произносит Стрэндж, наклоняясь к чайнику за новой порцией. — Мне дорога моя шея.

— Думаете, это возможно? Чтобы Тони мне доверял?

Наташа не собиралась спрашивать о таком, вопрос вырывается сам собой. Впрочем, себя она этим вопросом удивляет больше, чем собеседника.

— Думаю, что Тони — конченый параноик, но если ему придётся доверить вам свою жизнь, он сделает это без малейшего колебания. В остальном ваши отношения — это ваши отношения, и я не буду в них лезть.

Наташа сидит несколько минут, болтая в чашке чай, сосредоточенно раздумывая над словами доктора. Затем улыбается и поднимает на него взгляд.

— Спасибо, доктор.

— Я ровным счётом ничего не сделал.

— Этот чай… он ведь как-то по-особенному заваривается? Не может быть, чтобы дело было только в самом чае.

Улыбка трогает губы Стрэнджа, и следующие полчаса они увлечённо обсуждают традиции заваривания чая.

О возвращении Тони Наташа узнаёт за несколько секунд до того, как позади раздаётся его голос: лицо Стрэнджа всё словно светлеет, и в глазах появляется то выражение, с каким смотрят только на особенных людей.

— Я смотрю, вы тут уже спелись, чаеводы-ценители, — хмыкает Тони.

— Кофеману вроде тебя не понять всю прелесть тонких чайных ароматов, Старк, — парирует Наташа, оборачиваясь.

Виноват ли в этом разговор со Стрэнджем, её усталость или игра теней, но глаза Тони словно светятся теплом и немым вопросом.

— Аромат тибетских трав, я так понимаю, пришёлся тебе по вкусу, Романофф.

— Весьма, — кивает Наташа, отвечая сразу на два вопроса: на заданный и на неозвученный. — А теперь прошу меня извинить. Дела. Хорошего дня вам, доктор.

— И вам, мисс Романофф.

Выходя за дверь, Наташа слышит насмешливый голос Тони, который тот даже не пытался приглушить:

— Будь уверен, док, тебя только что насквозь просканировали и составили десяток резюме для всех секретных архивов.

— Скорее парочку дополнений к ним, — отвечает Стефан. — Вопрос только в том, буду ли я отмечен там как угроза, полезный ресурс или необходимое зло.

— Зло, Стефан, однозначно зло. Нет, правда, как вы это пьёте???


	5. Тот, кто понимает

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ода моей любви к Саенс броз

Брюсу неловко. Под пристальным, прицельным, немигающим, хирургическим взглядом — неловко.

Началось всё две недели назад, когда Тони предложил ему поработать совместно над одним проектом — созданием искусственной надстройки для нервной системы. Истинная цель у Тони была простая — вновь поставить Роуди на ноги, но в целом такая работа, если она удастся, станет огромным прорывом в области медицины и поможет миллионам людей. Идея Тони была столь же гениальна, сколь и неисполнима, а потому он сам, доктор Чо и доктор Стрэндж (в качестве консультанта) с энтузиазмом ввязались в эту авантюру.

Основную разработку они с Тони взяли на себя, Хелен должна была активно присоединиться уже на последних этапах, а вот доктор Стрэндж присутствовал регулярно, отвечая на вопросы. И в первые дни всё было хорошо.

Брюс любил работать с Тони. Они, казалось, горели одним на двоих огнём. С полуслова, с полувзгляда понимали друг друга. Брюс видел, осознавал, почему Стив или Клинт раздражаются от слов Тони. Тот имел привычку доносить свои мысли окольными путями, через каламбуры и метафоры. Речь Тони никогда не была простым рабочим полотном, она всегда была расцвечена, как праздничный наряд, расшитый золотом и жемчугами, блистала и переливалась всеми оттенками смеха — от тёплого юмора до колючего сарказма. Легко было сбиться, запутаться, неправильно истолковать, тем более, что Тони не имел привычки снисходить до уровня собеседника: ты или можешь угнаться за его мыслью, или это не его проблема. Поэтому Брюс иногда испытывал потребность «перевести» слова Тони команде, и даже дивился про себя, как легко ему это удаётся.

За тем, что Тони говорил, Брюс всегда слышал то, что он думал. А уж мыслительный процесс Тони Старка захватывал своей масштабностью и бесконечной, космической красотой. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что за ним всегда стояло одно: желание привнести в этот мир что-то хорошее. Полезное, удобное, радующее.

В компании Тони Брюсу, кажется, с самой первой встречи было комфортно и спокойно, как не было очень долгое время. Наверное, с того самого дня, когда появился Халк. Всего несколько слов, рукопожатие, мгновение неловкости… Это было как любовь с первого взгляда. Взаимная и пылкая. Своей дружбой с Тони Брюс гордился и страшно ею дорожил, а два года, что он работал в Башне Старка, были одними из самых счастливых в его жизни.

Тони иногда, смеясь, звал их братьями по разуму. Брюс молча соглашался.

За те два года он подметил разные мелочи. Например, Тони мог устроить буквально свалку на своём рабочем месте (в которой, тем не менее, безошибочно ориентировался), но терпеть не мог малейшего беспорядка в зонах общего пользования. Забавно морщился, когда хватал кружку, чтобы сделать глоток кофе, и обнаруживал, что тот давно холодный. В погоне за какой-то идеей мог устроить целый марафон вокруг рабочего стола, но как только та завладевала его головой, был готов часами просиживать на месте, кропотливо выводя формулы или делая чертежи. Его записи содержали огромное количество всевозможных меток, отчего выглядели нагромождением бессвязных закорючек. Но если понять систему, то становилась видна поразительная упорядоченность и чёткость структуры в оформлении каждого клочка бумаги, исписанного острым, торопливым почерком. Тони, вопреки любви к театральности, любил и часто делал маленькие, незаметные знаки внимания: увлечённый работой, Брюс мог пропустить обед, а опомнившись, увидеть рядом на столе бутылку воды и бутерброд. Всевозможные снеки, орешки, конфеты, фрукты то и дело подсовывались ему под нос — легко и ненавязчиво, Брюс даже не замечал этого, пока вдруг не обнаруживал, что нужно что-то дожевать и проглотить, чтобы высказать озарившую его мысль. Когда Брюс вспоминал в разгар работы, что обещал быть на конференции, в лаборатории всегда обнаруживалась полная смена одежды для него. Тони поразительным образом сочетал в себе почти преступную легкомысленность с этой феноменальной предусмотрительностью.

А ещё Тони был ужасно тактильным человеком. Он обожал касаться тех, к кому испытывал симпатию — и избегал любых прикосновений неприятных ему людей. Брюс поражался сам себе: он нервничал, когда люди дотрагивались до него, даже Наташа, но Тони мог в любых состояниях его хлопать, обнимать, опираться на него — и это ощущалось так естественно, будто Тони был частью его самого.

Наверное, это и вызвало в конечном счёте нынешнюю проблему: Тони, по привычке, чуть не улёгся к нему на спину, через плечо заглядывая в экран, а Брюс ощущал между лопаток этот сверлящий взгляд доктора Стрэнджа, будто прицел снайперской винтовки.

Когда-то ему уже доводилось ловить слухи о том, что у них с Тони те самые отношения. Брюс помнил, как у него лицо вытянулось от недоумения. Тони же в своей излюбленной манере давать людям то, чего они хотят, шутливо поцеловал его под прицелом сотни камер папарацци. Ничего особенного, просто касание губ, но толпа тогда с ума сошла, пока до них не дошло, что над ними просто подшутили. Но отчётливее всего Брюс помнил тепло, с которым Тони на него смотрел. Они с Тони действительно любили друг друга, просто в этом чувстве не было ровным счётом ничего плотского. Родство душ, если хотите.

Только вот доктору Стрэнджу так, очевидно, не казалось.

Брюс невольно ёжится и вздыхает.

— Ты замёрз? — тут же реагирует Тони, мгновенно отстраняясь, и растирает ему плечи. — Пятница, плюс сорок градусов* в лаборатории, пожалуйста.

*по Фаренгейту

Иногда Тони ведёт себя как курица-наседка.

— Всё в порядке, Тони, не нужно ничего делать с температурой, — торопливо отзывается Брюс, почти физически ощущая давление сверла у себя на затылке. — Лучше скажи, что ты видишь на этой схеме? Мне кажется, что так проходимость нервных импульсов…

Доктор Стрэндж мог полдня провести в лаборатории, когда там работал Тони. Большую часть времени он сидел в специально для него поставленном кресле с книжкой, чаем или планшетом. Первое и последнее при этом были скорее для виду. Брюс не помнил, чтобы видел Стрэнджа в эти дни действительно увлечённым чтением. Как правило, тот следил за ходом исследования, а если быть до конца откровенным — то попросту смотрел на Тони. И Брюс его понимал: Тони Старк за работой был зрелищем завораживающим. Но вот последовавшее затем внимание к его собственной персоне совсем не радовало. Отвлекало, дёргало, даже раздражало — Брюс чувствовал нервное взрыкивание Халка где-то внутри себя. Тот своей зелёной шкурой ощущал нараставшую враждебность.

Временами Брюсу становилось смешно. Как в тот раз, когда он поднял голову, чтобы увидеть реакцию Тони на внесённое им изменение в формулу, а Тони стоял и безотрывно смотрел на медитирующего прямо в воздухе мага, вокруг которого то и дело вспыхивали золотистые и зелёные искры. Смотрел так, словно в этих всполохах, в изрезанных шрамами руках, в бесстрастном лице сосредоточился весь мир. Брюс деликатно откашлялся, чтобы вернуть себе внимание Тони, который выглядел так обескураженно, когда очнулся, что кашель пришлось изобразить ещё раз, скрывая смех.

Удивительно и приятно было видеть Тони таким… влюблённым. Юношеский восторг, который обычно сопровождал радость нового творения, теперь словно был с Тони постоянно. Брюс искренне радовался за друга и считал, что они с доктором прекрасно друг другу подходят: Стрэндж во всём был на равных с Тони, не уступая ни в уме, ни в упрямстве, ни в остроумии. А ещё доктор мог о нём позаботиться…

Брюс косится взглядом на горку одноразовых тарелок из-под обеда, который Стрэндж принёс в лабораторию прямиком из Италии. Паста, морепродукты и много свежих овощей. Не чета сэндвично-ореховой диете.

— Но лазанью я люблю больше. И без брокколи, — прокомментировал Тони, когда доел свою порцию.

Доктор фыркнул, но Брюс готов был поклясться — к сведению принял.

Брюс пытается вновь сосредоточиться на работе, но Халк где-то внутри его сознания ворчит и грозится выйти. С этой ситуацией нужно что-то делать.

— Доктор, — обращается Брюс к Стрэнджу, повернув голову. — Вы не могли бы подойти взглянуть? По-вашему, нервный импульс через такую клетку пройти способен?

Чтобы дать доступ к экрану, Брюс отклоняется в сторону от Тони, и доктор смотрит на экран в просвет между ними.

— Едва ли моё мнение здесь будет ценно, доктор Беннер. Я не способен оценить, насколько эта искусственная ткань совпадает свойствами с настоящими нервными клетками.

— И всё же, что вы здесь видите?

— Ваше со Старком странное творение, — фыркает Стрэндж, выпрямляясь.

В этот момент в лабораторию входит Вижен:

— Простите?

Тони оборачивается к нему и смеётся:

— А вот и наш с Брюсом ребёнок!

— Не думаю, что определение «ребёнок» корректно отражает действительность, мистер Старк, — дипломатично возражает Вижен. — Я, безусловно, являюсь результатом вашей совместной плодотворной работы, однако ряд необходимых…

— Все тебя поняли, Вижен, достаточно, — отмахивается Тони. — Ты что-то хотел?

— Я принёс бумаги, которые будут необходимы вам на заседании совета директоров. Напоминаю, что заседание начнётся через четырнадцать минут.

Тони едва взглядывает на папку, лёгшую перед ним на стол, и морщится.

— Да, да, я понял. Можешь идти.

Брюс чувствует за своей спиной давящую ауру, и это действует на нервы уже не только Халку.

— Если вернуться к разговору, доктор, я был бы благодарен вам, если бы всё же ответили на вопрос. Ваше мнение как высококвалифицированного нейрохирурга будет очень полезно.

— Большую часть времени, доктор, вы моим мнением не интересуетесь вообще, и у меня складывается впечатление, что моё присутствие для вас скорее нежелательно.

Тони мгновенно вскидывается и делает шаг вперёд, неосознанно загораживая Брюса от Стрэнджа:

— Так, эй, спокойнее! Что на тебя нашло, док?

Брюс мог бы сказать, что, однако не вмешивается. Стрэндж скрещивает руки на груди:

— Ничего. Просто я начинаю думать, что зря теряю здесь время.

— Но ведь мы так и договаривались: я и Брюс ваяем, ты — следишь, чтобы мы не слетели с рельсов и ваяли то, что нужно. Что за обиды?

— Никаких обид, — отвечает Стрэндж совершенно ровным тоном.

— Вот и славно, — Тони улыбается, хлопает доктора по плечам. — Тогда поделись пока с Брюсом своими соображениями, а я пойду воевать с войсками ада, имя которому скука. Не шалите тут без меня. Док, веди себя хорошо.

Тони грозит Стрэнджу пальцем, на секунду дружески сжимает плечо Брюса, подхватывает папку и выходит прочь. Повисает пауза.

Брюс поднимается и поворачивается к доктору:

— Что бы вы ни думали, доктор Стрэндж, я у вас на пути не стою.

Стрэндж отвечает не сразу.

— Я не понимаю, о чём вы толкуете, доктор Беннер.

— Бросьте! Слушайте, Тони — мой близкий друг. А ещё он непростой человек, и рядом с ним не все выдерживают находиться. Ваше присутствие делает его счастливее, и я этому искренне рад. А вот наши с вами споры радости ему не принесут.

— Не понимаю, с чего вы об этом переживаете, доктор Беннер. Старк на вашей стороне, и…

— Нет никаких сторон, — Брюсу несвойственно перебивать собеседника, но терпение Халка на пределе. — Как я уже сказал, я между вами и Тони не стою и никак не соперничаю. Тони — очень важный человек для меня… и для Халка. Он был первым в моей жизни, кто принял Халка, в то время как весь мир, включая меня самого, его ненавидел и боялся, — Брюс начинает говорить взволнованно, торопливо, расхаживая перед Стрэнджем, и в этот момент выглядит почти забитым. — Понимаете, когда мы встретились, первое, что он мне сказал, было, что ему нравится моя работа — и Халк. Я тогда не в восторге был, если честно. Даже почти подумал, что Тони издевается, но это не было издёвкой. Точно не было. Позже он сказал мне, что с таким излучением гамма-радиации, как у меня, не живут, что Халк, которого я считал проклятьем, по всей вероятности был тем, что спасло меня от смерти. Я не знаю, как вам объяснить. До того, как ЩИТ нашёл меня, я прятался, старался держаться подальше от густонаселённых мест, чтобы люди не пострадали от Халка. Он ведь чуть весь Гарлем не разнёс. А Тони, прекрасно зная, кто я и что я, позвал меня работать в свою Башню. Центр Нью-Йорка! Но десять этажей лабораторий… Для меня звучало как сказка. Я не собирался соглашаться. Но согласился. И ни разу не пожалел. Знаете, на Хеликарриере, где нас, будущих Мстителей, тогда впервые собрали, на меня все смотрели со страхом, с опаской. Все смотрели на меня и ждали, в какой же момент я стану безумным монстром. Только не Тони. О! Он даже ткнул меня палочкой, проверяя реакцию, — Брюс смеётся, немного нервно, но в этом смехе ностальгическая теплота, от которой ему самому становится неловко. — А потом Халк спас Тони, поймал, когда Тони выпал из портала. Его костюм был отключен, Тони не дышал, и… я впервые, наверное, почувствовал горе Халка. Страх и горе. Мстители к Халку потом довольно быстро привыкли, хотя все, кроме Тора, пожалуй, опасались. Только Тони всегда относился к нему легко, словно он… нормальный. Словно он… тоже имеет право быть. У меня много лет ушло на то, чтобы найти с Халком общий язык, и во многом это заслуга Тони.

— Это всё, конечно, весьма тро…

— Погодите, доктор. Дайте мне закончить. Я это к тому, что мы с Тони умеем хорошо друг друга понимать. И он меня очень… бережёт, что ли. И хотя он меня часто обнимает, это ничего особенного не значит. Это просто… комфорт. Я хочу, чтобы вы это понимали. Вы здесь не третий лишний, доктор Стрэндж. И если уж совсем начистоту: не вы здесь третий лишний.

Стрэндж слушает внимательно, скрестив на груди руки, и по его лицу совершенно невозможно что-либо прочитать. Когда Брюс заканчивает, тишина повисает в лаборатории на несколько долгих минут. Она глухая и упругая, как желе, и кажется, что они застыли в этой комнате, как кусочки ягод в плотной безвоздушной массе.

Затем Стрэндж отмирает и чуть кивает Брюсу в ответ:

— Хорошо, думаю, я понял вашу мысль, доктор. Наверное, мне стоит попросить прощения за свою… вспышку.

Брюс радостно улыбается и только отмахивается от извинений, но затем снова становится серьёзен:

— Доктор Стрэндж. Возможно, это лишнее, но я скажу. Всё время, что я знаю Тони, он постоянно о ком-то заботится — обо мне, о Мстителях, об этом мальчике, Питере. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы кто-то наконец позаботился о нём.

Стрэндж не отвечает, и лицо его по-прежнему бесстрастно, но Брюс почему-то уверен, что его слова достигли адресата.

Что теперь о Тони есть, кому позаботиться.


End file.
